rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Vesanus
“Alright listen here you piece of trash. Unless whatever you have to say has anything to do with smashing a whole bunch of Pandora into BLOODY PIECES, then I don’t care. Now fuck off.”-Alyssa. Alyssa Vesanus is one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights and a member of Team Radiance who attends Minerva Academy. A wild girl with a dream to slaughter as many Pandora as humanly possible, Alyssa is perhaps the most anti-heroic member of her team. Appearance Alyssa is a teenage girl of average height with short, messy bright pink hair and reddish-pink eyes. She also has a small scar running across her cheek and unnatural pointed teeth. Casual/Battle Outfit She wears the same clothing both in-battle and out of it. A dark purple hoodie with black gloves and long black trousers, accompanied by black shoes and a small black choker. Personality Alyssa is a very excitable yet volatile person. She is bitter, spiteful and rude towards other people and is extremely quick to anger. She also appears to be constantly agitated and has very little respect for pretty much everyone around her. She is also very paranoid and never fully trusts anyone, nor does she have any desire for friendship. She is also known to laugh at the expense of others and has a rather dark sense of humor. While Alyssa may have no respect for anyone, she only mildly shows this towards adult authority figures. She is also a tomboy and despises anything she thinks is “too girly”. Alyssa also appears to be somewhat mentally unstable, being occasionally prone to mood swings and uncontrollable outbursts of emotion, as well as babbling things to herself under her breath and bursting out laughing at whatever ”funny” thoughts she has. She is also extremely hyperactive and even a little absent-minded, as well as incredibly reckless. She has repetitive and intrusive thoughts and has been known to obsess over some things. She also detests scraping/sliding noises, and if any part of her scrapes/slides against any surface, she will tap said surface any number of times until she is satisfied. One of her more notable traits however is her strong thrill-seeking nature. She is very easily bored (which often results in her grumpiness) and is constantly looking to have some fun. However, her definition of fun lies in brutally maiming and killing as many Pandora as she possibly can. Her obsession with fighting killing Pandora is so strong that she is never fully satisfied and always wants to kill more, immediately seizing the chance to do so at any given opportunity. Alyssa hardly cares if she is mortally wounded during a fight with one of the Nether monsters, as long as the duel was enjoyable and she managed to actually do damage, she doesn’t care and she can always just heal and keep killing. As you would expect, she hardly has any regrets when it comes to her intense bloodlust, even questioning why anyone would be against her desire to kill the things, and *will* lash out on everyone who calls her out on such behavior. Alyssa will also fly into a berserk rage against any Pandora which she observes to have killed innocent people, stopping at *nothing* until that particular specimen is destroyed. Alyssa also views life (or rather just her life) as boring and meaningless, which is one of the main reasons she desires to slaughter Pandora so much. She also has no care for what people think of her (or at least, she *says* she doesn’t), as long as they don’t try to stand in the way of her bloodlust. She also doesn’t rely on the help of others and prefers to get things done by herself. On a more positive note (as positive as it gets, anyway), Alyssa, while normally jumping at the first chance she can to kill a Pandora, does in fact know when to dodge or block attacks, and will restrain her eagerness to slaughter a Pandora if one is far more powerful than she can possibly have an advantage against, such as a strong Major-Type, Siege-Type, Goliath-Type or even an Alpha-Type. Another thing to note is that Alyssa refuses to believe that anyone would really want to be friends with her. Background The psychotic killer of Pandora that is Alyssa was once a perfectly normal girl who lived happily in a small town. She had five brothers who she was very close to and they would spend time having fun together constantly. Although Alyssa had her mental issues, life was still good. ...but like all good things, it would not last. It was the day just before her 7th birthday. Her home town was the unfortunate site of an ''extremely ''severe Pandora attack. Alyssa’s entire family was brutally slaughtered by the dark creatures, an incident which would scar her for life. She was the ''only ''survivor of the attack. The entire town was reduced to nothing but rubble and ashes. Some witnesses of the attack from nearby towns reported sightings of a strange winged humanoid hovering high over the whole disaster, but these were not confirmed. Following that tragic day, Alyssa‘s life lost all meaning to her. She sunk into a deep depression and would spend most of her life after that being moved from foster home to foster home. She honestly blocked out most of it. It just seemed so boring to her. At every school she was moved to, she often kept to herself, but was still shunned and picked on. Adding that to some of the more distasteful foster parents she ended up with and the trauma of losing her original family, Alyssa became a very bitter, spiteful person and still is to this day. After so many transfers, she finally ended up with a single father who was very neglectful, which often forced her to do everything by herself. One night, Alyssa went for a walk around town because she was bored, and stumbled upon a small pack of Pandora wandering a deserted street. The beasts saw and attacked her, which reminded her of the day she lost her parents and brothers. Just then, her Arcane powers awakened in that moment, and she used them to defend herself and obliterate her attackers. Shaken by her encounter, Alyssa acted like nothing happened and returned home shortly after that night. She kept thinking about the Pandora she killed, how they so easily splattered. As she played that moment over and over again in her head, she came to discover... ....she liked that feeling. So, having finally found a new reason to live, Alyssa decided to attend Minerva Academy and become a Templar, to kill as many Pandora as possible. And if she were to ever encounter a Vargr, that would be great too. Powers & Abilities She’s an Arcane, and because of it, she can sense danger, regenerate from wounds and materialize a weapon known as a Soul Arm. She also has superhuman strength, but has enough in that she is far stronger than any member of her team. She also has enhanced jump strength, stamina and reflexes, but her durability is not as enhanced as her other attributes, making her rely heavily on dodging, blocking and sheer endurance. Soul Arm Her Soul Arm has three forms. The first form is a morning star with a long shaft and a large head. The weapon has ''immense ''destructive power and can send out high-damage shockwaves. To compensate for her body‘s lack of durability, the Soul Arm’s second form is that of a tower shield with a dozen spikes on the front, which she mainly uses to smash people with or as a battering ram...ironically. And lastly, the Soul Arm’s third form is that of a bazooka with spikes around the edge of the barrel. Instead of normal rockets, the weapon can fire small drills which are propelled by rocket jets that can explode after burrowing into the target for a couple seconds....or on impact if Alyssa wishes. Trivia * She is 16 years old. * Her name was formerly used by villain OC of mine who I have long since scrapped. * She takes some inspiration of Sin Mal from Honkai Impact 3. * Her favorite food is steak, which she is rather passionate about. * She is of Patrian descent with some Corinthian in her as well. * ’Vesanus’ is Latin for ’mad’, ‘insane’, ‘savage’, etc. * Part of her personality is taken from Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia. * ^^ She especially likes to yell “DIE” when fighting Pandora. * Part of her personality is ''also ''taken from my own, specifically the quirky bit. * She is asexual. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Female Character Category:Team Radiance Category:Arcanes Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Bludgeon-Type Arcanes